1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides an improved auxiliary wireway trough for mounting to a metered panelboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wiring troughs are used to protect and secure the incoming entry wiring that energizes a metered panelboard. Many electricians facilitate the entry of wiring using a conduit and elbows. The elbow and conduit combination proves difficult to pull the cable through, and is an unattractive method.
Several presently available housings include various integral wiring troughs or conduits. Such integral wiring troughs are only useful with the particular housing for which they are designed, and significantly constrain the wiring installation space.
Accordingly, there is a need for an easily installed, aesthetically pleasing, rain-resistant wiring trough that may be used with a wide variety of metered panelboards.
The present invention provides an easily installed, aesthetically pleasing, wiring trough that may be used with a wide variety of metered panelboards.
The wiring trough includes a base, a cover, and a pair of end caps.
The base includes a first side for mounting to the side of the metered panelboard cabinet, a back extending substantially perpendicular to the first side, and a lip extending from the opposite edge of the back, substantially perpendicular to the first side. The first side includes a plurality of keyhole shaped openings dimensioned and configured for receiving an existing screw mounted on the metered panelboard. The edge of the first side opposite the back includes a lip having a plurality of mounting threaded studs extending therefrom, with the lip being substantially perpendicular to the first side, and the threaded mounting studs being substantially parallel to the first side.
The cover includes a first side and a front, with the front being dimensioned and configured to fit over the base""s lip, and the first side having a plurality of apertures dimensioned and configured to receive the threaded mounting studs on the base. A lip extends from one edge of the first side, substantially parallel to and opposite the front. The cover has a J-shaped profile when viewed from either end.
A top end cap and a bottom end cap are dimensioned and configured for installation on the ends of the wiring trough. The top end fits over the wiring trough, while the bottom cap fits into the wiring trough. The top end cap includes a large aperture dimensioned and is configured to receive wiring, and a plurality of smaller holes for use in bolting a gasket and a hub cap to the top end cap. Both caps are secured to the base with rain-resistant rivets.
The wiring trough is typically installed with the top and bottom end caps secured in place, and the cover removed. To install the wiring trough on a metered panelboard, an opening provided by the electrician may be cut at the desired height on the metered panelboard. This facilitates the incoming wire entry from the wireway into the metered panelboard.
Next, a plurality of existing screws located in the side of the metered panelboard are loosened. The large diameter portions of the keyhole openings in the base are then positioned over these screw heads, and the base is slid downwards so that the narrow slotted portions of the keyhole openings engage the screw shafts. The screws are then retightened, thereby securing the wireway to the metered panelboard. A strip of adhesive-backed gasket material secured to the underside lip of the top cap is now compressed during this process forming a rain-resistant barrier between the wireway and the metered panelboard.
A gasket and hub cap bolted to the top end cap must then be removed, to allow the electrician to install the appropriate threaded hub mounting to pass the entry wires through into the wireway. The wireway provides ample access to navigate the wiring along the base, and into the metered panelboard, by having two open sides. Lastly, the cover is installed by sliding the top end underneath the top cap, and rotating the cover into position with the apertures on the first side engaging the threaded mounting studs on the base. Wing nuts with apertures may be installed on the threaded mounting studs to secure the cover in place. Additionally two screws secure the cover to the base flange near the backwall mounting. Additional mounting means, if so desired, are provided through the base backwall openings to further secure the wireway to the mounting structure.
The wiring trough is scaleable for facilitating auxiliary wire entry in other metered panelboards. In addition, the wiring trough is rain-resistant and sealable due to the external mounting method and the security hardware installed. This permits the device to be compliant with various utility specifications to prevent power theft.